Something to Remember You By
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: I was board and started writing that is the origins of this story. Rated M to be on the safe side. No Lemon though.


**Just something sweet I decided to write. **

I rolled over in the soft mattress that smelled solely of him. I loved his scent. The soft sheets moved like silk over my body as I rolled over. My hand lighted on the indentation where he was supposed to be. I cracked my eye open. He wasn't there. I rolled half my body over and glanced at him.

Neal sat at his easel, sketch pencils in hand as he worked on something. I stretched, arching my back, feeling it pop delightedly.

"You know it's very rude to not be in bed when your beautiful wife wakes up looking for you," I said. He smirked.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"You'll see. Just don't move. That is the perfect pose," Neal said.

"Oh high Kami. You are sketching me?" I said, dropping my head back.

"Yep," he said smugly.

"Just don't make me look like a Picasso," I groaned. He laughed softly.

"I thought you liked the emotions mixed in Picasso's work."

"Emotion? Yes. Aesthetics? No," I stated plainly.

"Don't worry, Lindsey," he said, adding a bit of shadow to something, "You are too beautiful for abstract."

I snorted a laugh, "Yeah scars are SOOO in right now."

"You know I like your scars. They give you character." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"How long have you been working on this thing?" I asked.

"I started around Seven-ish," Neal said. I glanced at the clock. It was eight now.

"You really want this thing perfect," I said.

"Of course."

I lay there a while watching him sketch diligently. He was absolutely absorbed in his piece of art. I wanted to see it but he wouldn't let me move, said it had to be perfect.

"If it's supposed to be perfect why are you sketching me?" I joked. He glared up at me from his spot on the sketch pad and stood walking over to me. He braced his arms on either side of me looking into my eyes.

My breath caught in my chest as his icy blue eyes stared into mine. He leaned down close to me, his lips barely grazing mine.

"If you talk that way about my woman again, I may be forced to punish you," he breathed. I thought I died. I whimpered an 'mm-hmm' hoping he would kiss me. But instead he returned to his work. (Yes he's still doing that.)

I groaned and thought of getting up and going after him but one look of those icy eyes as I shifted told me I try and no kiss at all. That, my friends, is a fate worse than death. So I lay still on that extremely cozy bed.

It was odd for me to be on such a comfortable bed in the first place, it was usually the Impala's seats or a cheap motel bed. Neal couldn't believe it when I told him. He said whenever I was in New York now that I was going to have to stay with him. He would send Mozzie, Peter, or June if I was out of his radius but I was staying with him. No Queen should be subjected to that, and certainly not the wife of Neal Caffery.

I enjoyed whenever we actually made it here. We would sometimes be here for a hunt but most of the time my hopeless romantic sisters insisted I get to see my love. Just like this time. I watched what I could of his body as he moved with the strokes of the pencil, then the charcoals.

Finally finished he sighed and sat back. Neal glanced at me and gestured me over. I wrapped the sheet around my body and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his bare chest and leaning against him and looking at a beautiful charcoal sketch of me laying on his bed looking sensually over my shoulder at him.

You could see the faint outlines of my scars but somehow they looked…right. Not like a marring on my form.

"Is this how I look to you?" I asked in awe.

"This is how you should look to everyone," he said, reaching up and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I smiled into his neck.

"I am sure it isn't," I said. Neal broke from my grasp and turned pulling me into his arms. I gasped at the sudden movement before snuggling into his warm embrace.

"You are always so hard on yourself," he said, stroking my hair lightly.

"Comes with the territory," I said, "A half human half demon warrior who lives with two drop dead gorgeous entities whose weaponry are not just their power but also their beauty." Neal pulled back lightly and kissed my forehead.

"Well when we met I didn't look at either of those two, and not because they had a man of their own on their arms. You were the one I saw. When I saw the other's I still only wanted to look at you," I smiled at his words.

"I don't know if you are just saying that or really mean it but thank you for saying it. It warmed my heart."

"Wait, don't know if I meant it? Shouldn't you know by now?" he asked, as I stepped away to the kitchen area. "I mean I am your husband."

"Yes but you are also a con-man, and a very good one at that," I said tying the sheet closer to me. I smirked as I dipped behind the refrigerator door. I could tell whether he was lying or not. Part of the gift of being a mikokai.

"You know I mean it when I am talking about you, don't you? I wouldn't dare con you. Much to dangerous," he said half joking.

"Well I know I thought you tried when we met…" I crooned, standing with a carton of yogurt in my hand, reaching for a spoon. He stood and made his way over to me standing inches in front of me as I tried to nonchalantly scoop yogurt into my mouth. His hands slid up and down my arms.

"You know that I would never con you. You know I would never lie to you, and you are just trying to tease me," he said softly.

"Mnn, how's it working so far?" I asked, swallowing the spoonful of yogurt. I smirked as he leaned closer to me.

"It is working very nicely Mrs. Caffery," he said. I lifted my eyebrow. I had kept my maiden name in our marriage for his safety. He smiled down at me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "I like the sound of that," Neal smirked leaning down and kissing me softly.

"If I my life were human friendly I would take that name. But as things stand…" I purred.

"I know… you know when I am free, we could move to Scotland," kiss, "your family castle," kiss, "and we would have the McCord clan protecting us, and you could be Mrs. Caffery…"

"All of this just for a name," I said, leaning into him.

"Well what can I say, I love you and I want you ALL to myself and I want you to have my name," he said. I closed my eyes setting the yogurt on the table, I wrapped my arms around his neck and Neal wrapped his arms around my hips pulling me close as I leaned up on my tip-toes.

"Well think of it this way. I have your name. It's just incognito," I purred softly, my lips tracing his jaw.

"You are good," he said.

"Mmm, learned from the best," I replied, turning and walking away. Taking my yogurt and making my way to the sketch again. He walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his head on my shoulder. I scooped a spoonful of yogurt into his mouth. Neal smiled at me.

"Why did you make this anyway?"

"I sketched it so that when you are gone away on hunts or queenly duties I will have something to remember you by. Something to remind me of my beautiful wife."

"Well that sucks," I muttered. Neal looked at me confused out of the corner of his eye.

"How?" he asked.

"Well you have a sketch of me but I have no way to remember you," I said, turning to him.

"I can't very well, sketch myself," he said, kissing at my ear.

I twitched away, "Quit you know that I am ticklish."

"I know. What did you have in mind?" Neal asked.

"Well I can sketch pretty well…" I said, tilting my head toward the sketch of me, "But I don't think I can do your Grecian sculpted body the justice you did my sc-" he cut me off with a glare, down at me, "Mine."

"Hey you do learn," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what are you thinking?" he asked. My eyes ran over his apartment and landed on his hat.

"I think I have an idea," I said, walking over and taking his hat placing it firmly on my head. He smiled standing back and looking at me with a mock discerning eye. He walked over to his sketch of me and made a few adjustments.

I walked around behind him and saw the hat sat askew on my head making me look rather beautiful. I smiled as he added the hat's details and the shadows it cast over my face and along its brim. I smiled.

"Nice," I said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I was immediately grateful for my demon reflexes as in one jump I dove over the bed and scrambled pulling my clothes on. The door opened and Peter walked in.

"Morning, Neal," he said tossing something on the kitchen table. I popped up, now halfway presentable.

"Oh! Lindsey, I didn't realize you were here," he said, his eyes catching the sketch sitting on the easel. I flushed. "Having your portrait done?" he asked smiling.

"Ask Neal. He started it while I was asleep," I said, "Just like a thief." I smirked. Peter smiled kindly.

"Can I fix you anything for breakfast?" I asked.

"No, thank you though. I just need to kidnap Neal. We have some work we need to discuss," he said.

"K, have fun boys," I said as Neal pulled on his work clothes and left.

Neal got home later that night. I was out on the balcony in the weirdest position my eyes shut, regulating my breathing and trying to find peace. His chuckle is what alerted me to his presence as I shifted my foot.

"What on Earth are you doing?" he asked.

"Meditating," I said, plainly.

He tilted his head, "Doesn't that usually put most people in the Lotus position, not one that breaks the meditators back and legs?"

"It doesn't unless you mix it with extreme contortionist yoga," I said, "There are only so many hours in a day to get everything done and this keeps me from killing everyone I come in contact with." Neal shrugged before sitting in one of the lawn chairs beside me as I finished up my meditation and un-pretzeled my body.

I stood made my way over to him, taking my seat sideways in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning into his chest. He stroked my hair gently, wrapping his other arm around my waist.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked, a hint of despair in his voice.

"Dunno," I said, knowing how he felt. I didn't want to leave either. I wanted to stay like this forever. I smiled at him, "We are here together now. That's all that matters."

"I suppose it is," he smiled, kissing my neck. I smiled at the feeling of it.

Our kisses were quickly becoming serious when a throat cleared somewhere behind us. I groaned in desolation.

"Mozzie, I swear, worse timing ever," Neal said.

"You are so lucky I did my meditation," I growled. He lifted his glass of sherry, that con-man grin lit up his face.

Neal's hand stroked my hair, "Two more glasses for us please, Moz," he said. My fists clinging in his hair told him just how angry I was. Moz handed me a glass of the sherry.

"Milady," he said, one of the few who knew my secret as Queen of the Druids.

I raised the glass as my way of a thank you. An awkward silence descended upon us.

"I saw that sketch in there, Neal. Perhaps one of your best works yet," Mozzie said. I flushed.

"You are gonna let everyone see it?" I inquired.

"Those are my intentions. I was thinking of calling it the _Venus of Manhattan,"_ Neal said.

"Venus was a bitch. If I am to be called a goddess of beauty I would prefer Freyja," I said.

"Well your features do match hers," Mozzie observed.

"Trust me, I am nowhere near as beautiful as Freyja is," I said, "Especially not when she is wearing her necklace."

"You talk as if she were real and you know her," Mozzie said.

"She is and I do," I replied dryly, "Made me an honorary Valkyrie and everything. Course I have to go to Norway to get my flying horse but…" I shrugged.

"Really…"

"Don't question her, Moz. Remember you didn't even believe in magic a few days ago and she hasn't given you reason to doubt her yet."

All of a sudden a weight about the size and shape of a cat landed on my head. I glanced up into the amber eyes of my black cat, Luna.

"Ironic that she is a magic user and has a black cat," Mozzie said, pouring himself some more sherry. I shot him a glare before turning back to Luna.

_What's up Luna-belle?_

_Urgent, milady, a vampire is attacking your clan in Central Park. _I jumped up, and gave Neal a kiss.

"Sorry, hon, duty calls. I hope to see you soon!" I called, grabbing my hat diving off of the second story balcony to the (shockingly empty) streets below.

I would see him soon but right now I needed to be a warrior and help my family. The joys of the life of a mikokai queen.

**Yay it is finished…and probably one of the longest one-shots I have ever written. I don't even know why I wrote it just board I guess. It has no plot but hey no flames.**


End file.
